St Trinian's
by Tiltinya
Summary: Hermione goes to new school St. Trinian's after war, what if some people from Hogwarts decide to visit st. Trinian's? based on movie St. Trinian's. Luv that movie.
1. Chapter 1

**St. Trinian's **

This is my School or my new school the war is over. I'm Hermione Granger and this is St. Trinian's School, for " young ladies". I really like this School….

We are going to have visitors in our school, some boys and girls from my old school, Hogwarts.

I stood up from my chair and get down to entrance to greet visitors.

I opened the door; it was sunny outside, when Hogwarts student's portkey landed down. The delegation contained few of my friends: Harry, Ron, and Ginny. There were also few people that I wasn't pleased to see: Zabini, Malfoy, Parkinson, and Lavender Brown.

- Welcome to St. Trinian's – I said giving them all pleasant smile. I noticed that everyone's jaw was dropped, including 2 professors that led them: Professor McGonagall and Professor Trelawney.

-Please fallow me, before Twins throws something down balcony - I said and looked up.

I heard how Malfoy whispered to Zabini - House for psychos, like granger and Co. - Zabini laughed.

-Please let's first go to your rooms, cause it's not safe to leave your luggage alone, and this is Beverly she is like our Filch - I pointed at Beverly who had her headphones on and she was listening to music.

- Fallow me please - I said and led then to other side of castle the side that we honestly don't use. I led them throe hallways with all write signs and bad damages.

- God Miss Granger, this school looks horrible - Said Professor McGonagall

- No it's fine here, this is much more fun than Hogwarts - I said and that moment we heard sound of explosion - Don't worry those are twins – I said and unlocked the door that led to stairs. Here wasn't that messy

- This is the only part of castle that we don't use, so it's well quite untouched – I said and opened the door of their common room

- Here are we. - I said - well this isn't Hogwarts but you can survive –

I said and smiled to everyone

- Now let's see the rest of castle? Shall we? – I asked they nodded and fallowed me. We got back to entrance hall. I opened one door of first floor

- This is dining hall but we use it only for some formal evenings and party's – I said, and closed the door, I opened next Door – This is my Personal suite, I'm the head girl so whenever you need me, I'm here. – I said and closed my suite door, I was about to open next door, when Annabelle called me - are they new? - Back to Art Annabelle, now - said and she left. This is our herbology class please don't freak out cause we only grow weeds - I said and opened door of greenhouse. - What are weeds? - Asked Malfoy. I turned to him - You'll learn - I said and led them out of here and closed the door – Let's go upstairs - I said we reached the half of stairs when Harry stopped me - Hermione god, there have been someone murdered - he sounded panicked

- This is just one of - I reached out my fingers and pretended that I count – 659 murder that have happened here - I said they started to panicked, specially Parkinson and Lavender

- This is sick I want to leave! Now - shouted Parkinson, and Lavender aggregated to her. I looked at them calmly.

- Are you finished? - I asked after a while whit's cause laughs from boys and Ginny. I led them upstairs.

- Now let's see the classroom of religion - I said and opened the door. There was crucified man that was nailed to board. That causes a horror in our visitors' eyes.

I led them all throe all of our class rooms and we got back to main hall when bell rang.

-Watch out – I said but I was too late all girls was free

- Let's go outside – I opened the door and led them outside, and we stopped in front of lake.

- So what you think? - I asked them. Malfoy was the first one that spoke up

- I like the way you look - he said

- What? I'm gonna kill you Malfoy - shouted Ron, but Harry hold him

- Please shut up, what do you think of school? – I asked

- It's horrible-

- Awesome-

- Psycho clinic –

- Normal-

- Nothing special –

They said.

I led them back in and went to my own duties. I have to speak with Tara and Tania about explosions…


	2. welcome to StTrinian's

I entered our relaxing room and looked at girls they we're having fun as usual. I stepped on a chair so everyone could see me. I cleared my throat, no reaction, I whistled, now they all stoped and looked at me

- Girls we have visitors I guess you know what to do? –

They all nodded

- Girls quite, we have to get ready for operation Hogwarts right now. - I said and started to order everything

- Chloe, Peaches, Chelsea, you and I take the four poor boys. You know what to do? Peaches you take Ron, he is the one with read hair, Chloe you take Harry the one with glasses, Chelsea you have Zabibi, and I take the blond one, all clear? -

Girls' nodded in agreement

- Soprano twins, explosion at 21.55 than at 21. 56 locks the teacher room door, at 21.59 get to bed, all clear- I asked

- Yes Hermi - they said in union

- emo's get the girls there are only 3 so take 2 but leave the red haired to Taylor – I ordered

- Geeks show the cameras of boy's room - I asked Polly opened Pc and we all started to watch

In boy's room were only Zabini and Malfoy.

- Turn on the sound - I ordered

- God my hart goes like nuts this place drives me crazy - Said Zabini

-This is Zabini - Said I

- Ouh shut it Blasé Did you see those legs? – Said Malfoy

- Mate I know that you have been dreaming about them since third grade – almost laughing said Zabini

- Turn off – I Ordered,

- The common sound system works we already tested last week - Said Polly

- That's good- I said

We all went to do the last re-touches for this evening.

I went to Hogwarts Suite and said that they're diner will be served here. I left…

It's 21. 20 I'm leaving my room and going to our operation room

- Girls ready? - I asked

- As hell - they said.

- Polly at 21.48 turns on the music. - I said and turned to my crew

- Girls are you ready? - I asked

They all together putted on some lipstick and that means damn ready

It's 21.40 we're, I Chloe, Peaches, Chelsea, going to they're headquarters'.

21.48 Polly turn's on the music - Our schools anthem .com/watch?v=0DebmhCx8EA

Make us worthy, make us proud

Teach us not to be too loud

We'll try to fit in with the crowd

But we are St Trinian's

We can't fake the way we feel

We were born to keep it real

Hockey sticks and balls of steel

We are St Trinian's

You bite us, we'll bite you back

Better be scared when we attack

Feel the fear, we're maniacs

St Trinian's

Check out our battle cry

A song to terrify

No one can stand in our way

We are the best, so screw the rest

We do as we damn well please

Until the end

St Trinian's

Defenders of anarchy

So scan all the toffs, the neats and the freaks

Blackmail the goths, the slappers and the geeks

And if they complain, we'll do it all again

We do as we damn well please

The ASBOs, the chavs, the emos and their mates

To torment the slags, we offer special rates

And if they complain, we'll do it all again

Defenders of anarchy

We are the best, so screw the rest

We do as we damn well please

Until the end

St Trinian's

Defenders of anarchy

ST TRINIAN'S!

So scan all the toffs, the neats and the freaks

Blackmail the goths, the slappers and the geeks

And if they complain, we'll do it all again

We do as we damn well please

The ASBOs, the chavs, the emos and their mates

To torment the slags, we offer special rates

And if they complain, we'll do it all again

Defenders of anarchy

Check out our battle cry

A song to terrify

No one can stand in our way

We are the best, so screw the rest

We do as we damn well please

Until the end

St Trinian's

Defenders of anarchy

Victorious, rebellious

We do as we damn well please

Until the end

St Trinïan's

Defenders of anarchy

ST TRINIAN'S!

Don't let the bastards get you down!

We use the song to run to hem Emo's Goth's and co takes the girls. Twins locks the door, while girls and I takes the boys, we open the door, Ron is already sleeping Harry is almost asleep but Draco and Blasé is playing cards.

We don't wait we just jump on boys. I unbuttoned Malfoy's shirt and whispered in his ear - We're St. Trinian's, Defenders of anarchy, you bite us, we'll bite you back

Better be scared when we attack Feel the fear, we're maniacs St Trinian's. – He putted his hands on my hips, I throw him on floor and removed his tie and tie his eyes with it.

- Ouh God Granger I never thought you liked this way - He said in pleasure

- I haven't even stared to do anything - I said and give a sign to girls that it's time t start.

I took un-washable marker and write on his stomach - I've been used my St. Trinian's –

- What are you doing? - He asked

- Nothing just making shore you won't forget this - I said with sugary voice and give some soft kisses to his neck cheeks, chest, and lower and lower.

22.30 Everything in quite, all St. Trinian's girls is asleep.


	3. no gouging

St.3

Next Morning We all St. Trinian's of course Hogwarts students I guess we're still trying to get rid of St. Trinian's fun from Last Night

The Hogwarts Student's with all they're stuff Entered Our Dining Room, McGonagall Looked Les Than Pissed of

- Miss Granger, What did you wit all student's did to My Student's last night - She was so mad, I stopped her

- Professor, This is St. Trinian's not some kind of Nice Girls School. I thought Dumbledore told you while he was alive what this place would be like-

- Yes he warned but –

- But look what they did to me and Lav - Shouted Parkinson, She was Bold, all Trinian's started to laugh…I raised my hand and they all stopped

- God PARKINSON, just use repair spell it's gonna be back to normal. - I said and fixed heir's and Lavenders hair…

- And what about what you did to us - Asked Malfoy

- Just take a bath it will came off in 2 days - I said with a little laugh - Now please take a seat - I showed them a table McGonagall Looked at me I give her a look that maenad that no more jokes from us…

They took a seat, all looked at dished what was on they're table,

- Now, now, Please all St. Trinian's Let's Welcome Hogwarts student's with a little show… - I said and from nowhere made a stage, and rune to my spot cause I had to take a part of the show too.

We started with Our Trouble Song:

First the twins than Chavis with Emo's, than I with Chelsea and Peaches…

We all came out and singed the start

_Oh oh were in trouble_

_Somethings come along and its burst our bubble_

_Yeah yeah oh oh were in trouble_

_Gotta make a dash for the cash on the double_

_Oh no _

Than the Twins Solo:

_The party was great yeah we were really thrilled_

_But the bad man came and were gonna get killed_

_We got some style but we got no money_

_Now the jokes on us and it aint f f funny..._

All together;

_Oh oh were in trouble_

_Something's come along and its burst our bubble_

_Yeah yeah oh oh were in trouble_

_Were deep in do do and we don't have a shovel_

I with Chelsea and Peaches:

_We couldn't get a cab cuz we aint got no money_

_We missed the last train but we thought dont worry_

_Wed get the night bus but the night bus never came_

_Were 8 miles from home and its starting to icky icky icky_

All Together:

_Oh oh were in trouble_

_Something's come along and its burst our bubble_

_Yeah yeah oh oh were in trouble_

_Book us a ticket on the next plane shuttle_

Geeks part:

_we tried to steal a car but we soon realised_

_we got on the road but non of us could drive_

_the policeman came along and they took us for a ride_

_and when we get home were gonna get... gonna get... gonna get fried!_

And all together the fin:

_oh oh were in trouble_

_somethings come along and its burst our bubble_

_yeah yeah oh oh were in trouble_

_we gotta make a dash for the cash on the double_

_oh oh_

_what u lukin at!!!!!_

_oh oh were in trouble_

_somethnigs come along and its burst our bubble_

_yeah yeah oh oh were in trouble_

_were deep in do do and we dont have a shovel_

_trouble....._

_in trouble...._

_oh no no!!_

_trouble...._

_in trouble..._

_its st trinians_

_trouble...._

_in trouble...._

_what you lookin at!!!_

_trouble...._

_in trouble...._

After this song I notice how Hogwarts was Hungry they wanted to eat something

- Welcome to St. Trinian's now let's eat - I said and sat down at my spot Between Posh Totties and Chavis

We ate and than St. Trinian's had to take a lesions

- Hogwarts - I called out. They came to me.

- You all are on my Lesions list so all you have to do is fallow me everywhere today - I said and turned around to leave, they nodded I agreement well what else they had to do?

- Everywhere? – Asked I guess Malfoy I still have a little problems with Reorganizing they're voice

- Almost Everywhere - I said and led them up - the first one is Gym

- A what? - Asked Zabini

- It's when you do sport's am I right Mione? - Asked Harry

I just led them to Hockey field

- since non of you have special equipment You'll just watch… - I said and joined my girls on field

-OK girls, let's play clean. No biting, no scratching... kicking, no gouging, no kickboxing, no punching, no slapping, no spitting... uh... no gouging! And no no-regulation equipment. James, this is with you! - Said Mr. Bursar to James who was using a knife to sharpen her hockey stick into a spear


End file.
